High School Is A Hot Mess
by XxJinxannaRosexX
Summary: Mobius Academy...Home of the Bengal Tigers,And also home to the Sonic Crew for a couple of years! A new girl moves to Mobius and goes to their school,where she happens to share a dorm with them! OC Story! Review please!
1. Going To The School

**Me: Introducing...The first chappie of my sonic school fic! I should get an award for this. I wuld of uploaded it sooner but the FCAT n errythang...so... happy u have it now. :P**

**(JINXANNA'S POV)**

I was in the car,with my mother,Karoll. She was driving while I was in the passenger's seat with my head on the window,Watching the rain fall. My friend DJay was in the car too,dressed in his red flannel shirt,black cargo jeans,and his red converse. Me,on the other hand,was wearing just a plain blue sundress that stopped above my knees and blue wedges that I borrowed from my friend Danielle. Okay,I know what you're wondering,"_where the hell are you going?_" Hold on,I was getting to that. Well,my mother got a promotion and moved back to our old town,which was Harriel Town,if you're asking. My mother works at this huge record deal called JML Hitz,and has practically met every cool celebrity out there. Anyways...A new town meant a new school,and since my friends and my other siblings Darion and Anabella,my mom figured I should go as well too. Day's mom thought the same thing,so he tagged I said before,we were all in the car,on our way to the school. I was listening to my IPod Touch along the way,with my favorite song,which was Dont Let Me Fall by B.o.B,blasting in my ears. I was almost about to drift into sleep,considering that I was too busy packing last night for this stupid school. My mother noticed this and said,"Don't worry sweetheart,We'll get to the school about an hour. Go to sleep honey." And so I did.

When I got up again,I saw that I was being carried by DJay,who didnt even notice that I was awake. I quickly asked,"Where's Mom?"

"Oh my god,Jinx,don't scare me like that! Oh,and your mom already left,she already brought our stuff to our dorms." He replied.

"Oh...and Y'know...I can walk."

"Oh yeah."DJay said,blushing."Sorry." He then put me down.

"I'm staying in dorm A1 on the boys 're staying on the girls side."

"Okay...Race ya!" And with that,I took off.

"Cheater!" He yelled,running after me. By the time he caught up,I was already in the dorm. I bet he didn't know that I stole the key from him either. Yep,I'm just sneaky like that. He came up behind me,flinging me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put Me DOWN!" I yelled,laughing. He did as I said. He then pointed out the room I was staying in. I took a step into the room. There were posters of stars that my mom have met already,like Justin Beaver and all that good stuff. What caught my eye,though,was a picture of a blue bunny with black hair next to someone that looked alot like me. I soon realized it was me,just with my glasses. I picked up the picture,only to hear a voice.

"Who are you?"

"I turned to see Daniella Dawn,in the flesh,wearing a graytank top with a blue vest and gray skinny jeans. My best friend since we were toddlers.

"You seriously don't remember me? How about,'Oh,you dont really mean that,Deep down inside,you love me,you truly do!' That ring any bells?"

I saw the gleam in her eyes as she pulled me into one of her death hugs."OHMIGOD! JINX! You've changed so much! No more glasses,you got highlights,and you're actually wearing the things I let you borrow! Oh you've changed soo much!"

As soon as I caught my breath,I laughed and said,"Yeah,You've changed too! You finally let your hair down,you got highlights too!"

"But not as much as you,I mean,Come on! Your bangs' a fucking rainbow!"

I laughed at this was true though,My bang has seven big highlights that take up the whole bang,each a different color of the rainbow.

"So,How's everyone? When do I get to meet all the roomies in the dorm?" I asked.

"Well,there's sixteen of us,four to each you and DJay came,Yes,I know he was here,he was texting me while you guys were driving here,There were fourteen of meant three to each room with one extra in one room."

"Oh...go on."

"And there are eight boys and eight girls. The boys are Tobi,Darion,Shadow,Sonic,Knuckles,Silver,DJ and DJay."

"Kay...Go on..."

"And for the girls...There's me,You,Brittany,Raniee,Blaze,Amy,Rouge,and Vanessa."

"Oh...The whole gang is here!"

"Yep. You didn't meet the Sonic Gang so I'll be happy to show them to you at the welcoming assembly."

"Welcoming assembly? I thought Darion and I were the only ones new here today!"

",It's the first day of school,not the middle of the year."

"Oh...How long have you been in this school?"

"This is my second year here,why?"

"Just shared this huge dorm with those people for two years?"

" you're going to have to too."

"Oh joy!" Jinxanna said,jumping with joy but full of sarcasm."And then I suppose you're going to make me dress up in a bunny costume for Easter and have little kids circle around me screaming,'Its the Easter Bunny!' "

"Look,I know you're not that good with people but these guys are great,you'll get used to them. Go change,And then I'll go down with you to the assembly!"

"Okay!" I then grabbed something random out of my suitcase and ran into the bathroom.I came out two minutes later wearing a green t-shirt that says,"Awesomely Awesome!",Red skinny jeans and red hightops. I had my hair in a high ponytail,with my bang still out. I had on lip gloss and green eye shadow. My icy blue eyes really stood out with the light mascara and eye shadow.I grabbed my phone and purse and headed towards the kitchen,where Danni was eating an apple and texting on her phone. Whoever she was texting,she was making her really happy. I quickly grabbed her phone and ran away with it. "Hey! Give that back!" She said,running after me. I quickly read the texts,They said:

**Hey :)**

_Hi!_

**Whazzup Danni?**

_Just Woke Up Sonic,Hbu?_

**Taking a jog on the beach,the usual.**

_**N ur txtn me because...**_

**Cause...Im jogging n Im bored.**

_Oh wow. :P_

** still on for tonight?**

_Wouldn't miss it for the world! :)_

"DANNI'S GOTTA BOYFRIEND!" I saing as I ranout the quickly chased after me,saying,"Say a word and I will wear red to your funeral and dance on your grave when everyone leaves!"

"Thats deep. Your secret is safe. C'mon,lets go to the assembly."

"Alright."

And with that,we were off to the assembly. But I saw Danielle smile as she texted the guy,Sonic and just about everyone else that we're sharing a room with a text that made me smile as well:

_We hav a nw roomie! She's my BFFL and I swear,U'll 3 hr 2 bits! U'll meet hr the assembly!_

**Me: How's that for a first chapter? I know I promised some of you that your OC's will be in this story,they'll be in the next chapter! I promise I'll get it up ASAP!**

**Review please!**


	2. Meeting The Roomies!

**Okay...Before I start this chapter,I wanna thank BlueAlpha54 for giving me the good advice,I'll write in third person cause the other POV's were kinda hard for me to write.I will put your advice to good use. Thank you again! :]**

**Also,I wanna say that I'm finished with the FCAT so,yeah Im happy,BUT...I still have a test huger than FCAT...my GEM exam. Ughee... x(**

**Im in the sixth grade and got into GEM when I moved back to Florida fromNew Jersey and in a couple of weeks,I have to do my exam...i think. xP**

**I also have to finish my Living Wax Musuem Costume,so yeah,I wont be updating much...**

**...But I'll try to when I can!**

**Now,I have probably bored you to death with my long note so Imjust going to shut up and start the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two : Meeting The Roomies**

Jinxanna and Danielle made their way down to the cafeteria,where the assembly was being held. Danielle,however,did manage to throw in a mini tour and show Jinxanna around.

When they got to the cafeteria,All Jinxanna could notice was the big sign that said, "Welcome To Mobius Academy! Enjoy all of your periods!"

Jinxanna tried to hold back a laugh,but failed. Danielle noticed this,but shook it off.

"There they are!" Danielle said,taking Jinxanna's hand and leading her in a direction. When Danielle finally stopped dragging Jinxanna,Jinxanna looked up. She saw four hedgehogs,one blue,one black,one red,and one pink;Two cats and A mongoose. She recognized three out of those seven people,and hugged them right away.

"VANESSA! BRITTANY! DARION!" She yelled during the hug.

"Jinx!" They yelled back.

Jinxanna pulled back to take a good look at her friends. Vanessa's hair was longer the last time she saw her,and she would always wear her hair up. Her hair was down and stopped at her shoulders. She had gotten curvier and changed her style. Brittany looked the same as usual except for the fact that her hair had gotten longer. Darion looked exactly the same.

"Jinx,This is Sonic,Amy,DJ,and Blaze." Danielle said,pointing them out. Sonic stepped up and pulled Jinxanna into a hug.

"So you're Jinxanna. DJay told me about you,Glad to meet ya!"

"Same to you too,Sonic."

Jinxanna pulled back and went towards Amy,who was talking to DJ.

"Hi Amy,DJ!" She said.

"Hey! You're sharing a room with Danielle,right?" DJ asked.

"Yeppers! Is everyone from our dorm here?"

",Rouge and Knuckles and Tobi went out to a baseball game. Raniee is over there,talking to her little sister Karly. Silver is somewhere...and Darion is with his sister Anabella."

"Oh...Well I'll just text them and tell them to meet me somewhere."

"How do you know them?" Amy asked.

"They're my siblings."

"Oh..." Amy replied.

"Yeah...So I'll catch you guys later,bye!"

"Bye!" They both said.

Jinxanna walked towards the exit,but bumped into someone by accident.

"Hey! Watch it,you bimbo!"

Jinxanna looked up to see Raniee. She was a black cat,with green piercing eyes. She looked very angry,and she didn't really wanna mess with Jinxanna couldn't help it.

"Excuse me? That's no way to speak to your new dormmate,is it?"

"My new dormmate? Oh...so you're the little booger Danielle was talking about."

"Little booger?"

"Don't take it personally Pinky,I call almost everyone that."

"Do you call everyone Pinky too?"

"Nope,only Anabelle and Amy."

"Y'know,I have a name."

"But you never told me it,now did you?"

"It's I already know who you are,Amy told me."

"Oh...okay,so I don't have to introduce myself. Sweet. Who are you sharing a room with?"

"Danielle."

"Oh...Y'know,Since you're going to this school now,I should probably tell you about a few 'Famous' people. That boy-" She pointed to a gray hedgehog with long hair to his mid-back. He was pretty cute."Is Kyle the Hedgehog. Be careful around him,he's one of the major players of the school,along with Scrouge."She pointed to a green hedgehog who had a leather jacket on and had a huge scar on his stomach.

"Anymore people I should know about?"

"Oh,there's alot. But I'll point some of them out and tell you the rest later. Darion and Anabelle are super popular,but when you compare them to Sally and Scrouge,They're nothing but phonies. There's also Shadow,who is one of the most hottest boys alive at this school,according to the list in the bathroom. He's not very social...And there's Sally,she's cheer captain,and has so much cleavage out most of the time,its not even funny anymore. There's also a crew called the 'Drama Four',also nicknamed,'The Blonde Bitches'. Kayla,Rylee,Teresa,and Kaitlyn are in that 's also another blonde in their group by the name of Madelyn,but she's not that social,and she doesn't cause any drama. The only good thing about them is that they hate Sally. There's also Fiona,who's Sally's best friend."

"Wow...thats alot."

"Yep,Im not done yet,there's still one more important person. His name is Reimaru-" She pointed to a fox with light orange fur with black stripes and yellow eyes. His tail had a silver bracelet with a black tip."He's very unpredictable,and pretty vicious towards enemies and new people...COUGH COUGH YOU COUGH...and he doesn't really plan ahead. I guess he just wings it as it goes."

"Oh..."

"Yep. Also,Shadow and him are enemies. You'll meet Shadow later. And Rouge and Knuckles."

"Okay,What time will they get back?"

"I don't know...Around eleven,I think."

"Alright,I'll just meet them then."

"Okay."

Jinxanna started to walk towards the direction Reimaru was in,until Raniee noticed.

"You're not going towards Reimaru,are you?"

"I wanna get to know him,I guess. Plus,no one can hate me! I'm totally lovable!"

"Let it go Jinxanna..."

"Fine...But I will go up to him when I have the chance!"

"Then I'll have to be around you Twenty-Four/Seven."

"Y'know,you don't have to act like my mother,I already have Danielle for that!"

"Oh wow...You're a little cocky,you know that?"

"Yes,Yes I do!" Jinx replied.

They shared a laugh and enjoyed the rest of the assembly before they went back to the dorm with the rest of the group.

(A couple of hours later...)

"OhMiGod! Did you see what happened with Silver?" Jinxanna said. Raniee laughed.

"How could I not? It was attracting a crowd!" Raniee said,holding back a laugh.

"It was pretty funny!" Sonic said,opening the dorm door.

"It was not! I fell into the punch bowl,and outside into a butcher shop by accident,got chased by nine dogs because I smelled like meat,and then a bird pooped on me!"

"How can you say that wasn't funny? It was hilarious!" Amy yelled.

"And I got it all on camera!" DJ said,while Danielle held the video camera in her hand.

"Ah...Gets funnier and funnier everytime I see it!" Danielle said.

Silver ran into his room and they only heard the shower running. As soon as he got into his room,Knuckles ran out of it.

"EEW! Why does Silver have Kool-Aid allover him and smell like meat? And to top it off,He has bird crap on him!"

"We know!" Jinxanna said,falling to the ground from laughter.

"...Who's she?"He asked.

"Our new roommate. Seriously Knuckles,check your text messages! I texted everyone about it!" Danielle replied.

"Oh..."Knuckles said. Then he yelled out,"ROUGE! SHADOW! TOBI! WE HAVE A NEW ROOMIE!"

"WE KNOW KNUCKLEHEAD! WE GOT THE TEXT FROM DANNI!" A female voice yelled back.

Then three figures,two boys and one girl,came out of their of the guys,which was Tobi,ran up to Jinxanna and hugged her.

"Missed ya Pinky! How Ya been?"

"Im All Good! How bout you Tobi?"

"I'm straight."

"Good to know!"

"Yep!Oh yeah,this is Rouge..." He gestured to a ivory bat with blue eyeshadow that was wearing a black tank top with a heart in the middle,blue skinny jeans,and black boots.

"Nice to meet you. Lets hope we get along." She said,and they both shared a laugh.

"And that's Shadow." Tobi said,pointing to a black hedgehog who was staring out of the window. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white T-Shirt under,blue baggy jeans and gray coverse. All he did was look towards Jinxanna,gave her a nod,and then turned back to the window.

"He doesn't talk much,does he?" Jinx asked.

"Not really." Tobi replied.

"Okay. Well,it was nice meeting everyone! I'm gonna go to bed and meet everyone else in the morning,if there is anyone else. Night!" Jinxanna said.

"Night!" Everyone except Shadow said.

Jinxanna got into her dorm,changed into her cupcake PJs,and drifted into sleep.

**ME FINISH! Review please! Like ur life depended on it! Oh yeah,and Reimaru is owned by the one and only swiftshadow123! :]**


	3. The First Day Of School

**EHMIGAWD MEH SO SORREH! D:**

**I've been so busy with school n drama and errythang tht i forgot about this story! :3**

The sunlight shone through the purple curtains. Danielle,who was already up and still in her pajamas,was standing next to Jinxanna's bed with a cup of cold water. Brittany and Vanessa came in yawning loudly.

"I would always wake up Jinxanna like this whenever we all slept over my house when we were younger." Danielle said,smiling.

Brittany and Vanessa smirked and sat down on the blue couch,ready to enjoy the show.

Danielle dropped all the icy cold water on Jinxanna,and she sprung up faster than Sonic running from Amy. Jinxanna also hit her head on the top bunk.

"AAAHH!" She screamed. She looked at her group of friends who were laughing with all their might.

"Danielle! What the hell?" Jinxanna yelled at her bunny friend,who was still laughing like crazy.

Danielle then got up and said,"It was the only way to wake you up!"

"So a simple shake and a 'JINX WAKE UP!' wouldnt work for ya?"

"...No?" Danielle said,flashing a half smile,then ran out the room,with Jinxanna on her tail.

Jinxanna and Danielle caused such a commotion that it woke everyone up and made them come out their rooms.

"Gee,thanks for the early wake up call you guys...my alarm wasnt suppose to go off for another fifteen minutes."Tobi said as he yawned.

"Yeah,thanks."Raniee grumbled."...Seriously,thanks. I was suppose to wake up a half hour ago."

"Whats going on here?"Sonic asked.

"That she-bunny!"Jinxanna yelled,pointing at Danielle,who was laughing her ass off."Woke me up by splashing ice cold water all over me!"

"You'll manage. Now go get ready,today's our first day of school." Raniee said.

"Hn."Was all Jinxanna said before stomping to her dorm room.

**~* xXxXxXx *~**

Jinxanna came out of her dorm room 15 minutes later,wearing a white polo shirt with the school emblem on it,a plaid skirt that reached halfway down her thigh,thigh high white socks,and sparkly white hightops. She had her red blazer flung over her shoulder and had on red eyeshadow and a little lip gloss. Jinxanna walked over to the kitchen,where Raniee and Shadow were on some stools talking, and Danielle was eating an apple and texting away on her phone.

"Hello!" sang Jinxanna as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Morning Pinky." Raniee said. Shadow just stared at her and Danielle just sent a nod her way.

"Do we have poptarts?" Jinxanna asked.

"Yeah,Third cabinet to the right." Raniee said.

"Kay,thanks!" Jinxanna said. She grabbed the box of strawberry flavored poptarts,took one out,and ate it.

"So Pinky..." started Raniee. "You ready for your first day of school? This school is full of whores,bitches,sluts,players,and all those cliques,so I hope you're ready!"

"Yeah,I guess I'm ready,Kinda nervous though." Jinxanna said,shrugging. Danielle came up to her and hugged her.

"Just stick with one of us and you'll be fine! C'mon,we gotta go get out schedules!"

Danielle then dragged Jinx out the door,leaving everyone behind.

**-*xXxXxXx*-**

"EEH! We have every class together!" Danielle squealed as her and Jinxanna walked out of the office.

"Yeah,we do!" Jinxanna replied ,she turned to Danielle. "Hey Dani,can you show me to my locker like the nice little bunny that I know and love?"

"Sure,Locker Number?"

"541."

"Oh! That locker's between Raniee's and Shadow's locker! Follow me!" Danielle said,skipping away without Jinxana.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jinxanna replied,laughing.

They twisted and turned through many hallways,until then finally found the locker,which Raniee and Shadow were standing in front of.

"Hey guys!" Danielle said cheerfully.

"Hey Dani,Pinky." Raniee replied while Shadow just nodded at the two.

"So,what brings you here Daniella?"

Danielle's mood quickly faded,turning into a violent one."Dont call me Daniella."

Raniee held up her hands in a surrender position."Okay,Okay! Geez."

Danielle rolled her eyes."Anyways...I was just showing Jinxanna here to her locker,which you guys are standing in front of." She then gestured to the locker.

"Ah...Pinky has locker 541? Small world!"

"Yep,if only it were bigger..." Jinxanna mumbled,making Raniee turn to her.

"Pinky,speak up. You're quieter than a mouse!"

"I said stop calling me Pinky."

"I shall call you what I want,and if I call you Pinky,then your nickname...SHALL BE PINKY!" Raniee said,raising a finger into the air,making everyone around her sweatdrop.

"Uhh...Okay then..." Jinxanna replied.

"Can I see you schedules? All of you?"

Raniee asked. Shadow,Danielle,and Jinxanna passed her their schedules and she puled out hers to compare.

"We all have every period except 1 and 5 together. Daniella and Pinky have every class together,I have 1st period with Shadow,and Pinky and Shadow have every class except 1st period together."

" dont. Call. Me. Daniella." Danielle said,glaring at Raniee.

"Hehe,sorry."Raniee sweatdropped.

Jinxanna couldnt help but notice that Shadow kept staring at her. She caught his gaze a few times and when she did,he would look.

"Well,the bell's gonna ring soon and I don't really want to be late to class on the first day of school,so I'm just gonna take Jinxanna and go to class now..." Danielle said,grabbing Jinx's arm.

"Adios Daniella and Pinky! Text me during class!" Raniee yelled.

"We will...and don't call me Daniella!" Danielle said,running with Jinxanna to class.

The bell rang as soon as they came in. Danielle took her seat next to her partner,which was Sonic. Jinxanna just took a random seat next to a gray hedgehog that looked very familiar.

During first period,the teacher,,who was a white bat with short blonde hair that looked no older than 19,just went over the rules and let them do what they pleased for the rest of the period.

The gray hedgehog was talking to a cocky green hedgehog named Scrouge,and two other people,one was a black and aqua fox by the name of Pierce,The other was purple and white fox named Hannah. The gray hedgehog and his friends then looked towards Jinxanna.

"Hey sweet thang." The gray one said,winking at her.

Jinxanna just stared blankly at him.

"Uhh...lil mama,can you speak?"

"Oh,uh,yeah..."

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Jinxanna..."

"Have we ever met? You seem familiar."

"Nope,I don't recall ever meeting you."

"Positive?"

"Yep."

"Positively Positive?"

"Yes."

"HIV Positive?"

Jinxanna just stared at him while his friends laughed along with him.

"Aye lil mama,mind if I do...this?" He then grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"Y'know,If you're trying to make a good impression on me,you're epicly failing."

"I'm trying,I'm trying. Aye lil mama,wanna hear a funny joke?"

"Uhh...no?"

"Fine. Can I see your phone?"

"No." But he took it anyways. He kept the phone for about ive minutes and then turned to Jinxanna.

"I now have your number,and you now have mine."

Jinxanna just snatched her phone back from the blockhead and started to text Raniee.

(**Jinxanna**,_Raniee_)

**Holaa.**

_Sup._

**Bored to death. Dani's w/ Sonic and left me to sit next to this annoying creep named Kyle.**

_Thts one of the dudes u have to avoid. Did i 4gt 2 tell u tht?_

**Yaaa...I think u left tht out while talking to me the other day xP**

_Lol,sry Pinky._

**Dnt call me about Scrouge n Pierce?**

_Pierce is good,he's Tobi's older brother._

**Tobi has an older brothr?**

_Yea,oh yeah,n stay away from Scrouge. He's a perv._

**Ohh...Anyways, I'm gonna txt Tobi...He needs to tell me mre bout his brother.**

_Dont leave me! Im bored.N Shadow's sleeping! ;(_

**Txt Dani!**

_Fine,I c how it is._

**Love u?**

_:P_

**I c how it is.**

_Bye Pinky._

**Adios,n dnt call me Pinky.**

Then Jinxanna looked up to see class almost turned to Pierce and saw that he was staring at her. She gave him an awkward wave and he snapped out of his trance and thought this was the perfect time to start a conversation with him,so she took that chance.

"Uh,hi! I'm Jinxanna,You're Pierce,right?"

The shaggy headed aqua and black fox just looked at her,before nodding.

"Is your brother Tobi the Fox?"

He nodded again.

"You don't speak much,do you?"

He shook his head no.

"Oh...can I see your schedule?"

He nodded and passed it to him.

"We have every class together."

He just nodded.

"Um...can I see your phone?"

He nodded and passed it to her. She turned it on and his wallpaper was a picture of him and Tobi goofing off,and Danielle was in the background.

"You know Danielle?"

He nodded again. Then she went back to his phone,quickly programmed her number into it and gave it back,just before the bell rang.

"Uh,Pierce? Can you maybe show me to all my classes? I'm pretty much clueless as to where all the classes are.

He smirked and nodded. They walked to second period,which was Science. They came in as soon as the bell rang,yet again,but the teacher,,took that as a tardy. For the class period,he assigned seats to everyone and Jinxanna was paired up with Reimaru.

"Now that that is taken care of...I'm not going to bother going over the rules...The activity for the day is to get to know your partner,because that's who you'll be paired up with for the rest of the year.I do not tolerate childish behavior,those who do act like immature fools shall be taken care of by the principal." He then passed out worksheets to go with the then turned to her science partner and extended her hand out.

"Hi,I'm Jinxanna."

"Reimaru,but I'm sure you knew that."

"Yeah,Kinda did."

They then shook hands.

"Lets just get this assignment over with." Reimaru said.

"I agree."

"Alright,in one word,how would you describe yourself?" Jinxanna read aloud.

"Hmm...Either vicious,or ?"

"Cocky or intelligent.

" powers?"

"I can do dark magic and heal ?"

",can control dreams and fire, and I can split my tails up into six different foxes."

"Thats really cool. Okay...My first impression... Hm... I'd say a good way."

" mine for you would have to be...wacky."

"Wacky? Any reason why?"

"Your hair just screams wacky,I mean,you do have a rainbow bang."

"Fair enough."

"Any enemies? Mine is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Why is Shadow your enemy?"

"He keeps beating me at fights. Also,I hate new people."

"So you hate me?"

"You're alright,so I'll let it slide,especially since I'll be stuck with you as a partner for the rest of the year."

"Y'Know,I'm really feeling the love Reimaru...Really feeling it."

"Any fears?"

"Clowns...I cant stand those things. I remember kicking one here the sun doesn't shine when I was five."

"You are a very strange child."

"Don't judge me."

"Alright,last question: Do you think you will enjoy this person being your lab partner? Why or why not?"

"I'll probably enjoy it cause I get to annoy you 24/7."

"I will maul you if you do."

"Nevermind then."

"I'll probably enjoy it. You seem pretty interesting."

"Alright,I guess we're done."

They turned in the worksheet and spent the rest of the period talking. Then the bell rang and Jinxanna walked with her friends to their next period.

**FINITO! I probably wont get the next one up soon.**

**Reimaru (c) swiftshadow123**

**And I just realized now,some of these charries act like me and my friends.**

**Jinxanna n Raniee act like Me (I actually did kick a clown where it dont shine when i was 5,He scared me. :3)**

**Pierce acts like Eric**

**Danielle acts like Danielle (Lol xD)**

**Hannah acts like Claire**

**Reimaru acts like Parker**

**Kyle acts like Alex**

**Any whoo ... Yeaa ... R&R, Till next timee !**

**Peacee bishes! ._.**


End file.
